


little prince

by gemss



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Fantasy, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemss/pseuds/gemss
Summary: everyone knows the story of the little mermaid. but what if things were different?when a young prince stumbless across a body washed out of the sea he rushes to help. he quickly realizes that it is not only beautiful but also far from normal. he helps the mystical being but can't help but long for it.how far can the prince go to see the beutiful man again?
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	little prince

**Author's Note:**

> when i wrote this Yuta still had red hair, so keep that in mind haha

* * *

_The dark waves crashed onto each other._

_The loud noise they caused made my_

_head spin. I couldn't tell where the sky_

_was anymore. I was trashed around the_

_sea, not able to grab anything for help._

_And then, the sudden pain on the back_

_of my head. It made the uproar of waves_

_slowly disappear. And with it, so did the_

_light._

* * *

I remember walking slowly through the beach, it was the only peaceful place I knew. The silence surrounding the shore made it feel like a different planet. With

out the screams and orders thrown around, it felt just magical.

I walked closer to the sea, drops of salty water delicately hit my face as I got closer. I took a deep breath, the smell of the sea after a storm made me close my eyes. There was something about that feeling, that was almost surreal.

I opened my eyes, the view of the open ocean spread in front of me. It always felt so spacious.

Then, at the corner of my eye, I noticed a small tint of red. It was so bright in contrast of the golden sand. I turned my head, expecting to see a small crab run through the beach.

_But it wasn’t a crab._

At a closer look, I noticed that what I previously assumed to be an animal, was instead hair. The wind made them move softly, making them look almost unnatural.

I held my breath for a second before I took a step closer. I wasn’t sure what to expect. With every second I was able to see more of the person.

First I noticed a pale face, the red hair made it look even more ghostly. The head was supported by a hand, another was lying next to the person. He didn’t have a shirt on. I could clearly see the skin on his back. It was white like snow.

Even though I was far away I could already feel the aura surrounding this person. He somehow felt like something inhumane, but in the most beautiful way possible. I was almost in a trance as I came closer, unable to take my eyes off his face.

But then, I noticed something that was out of place. Instead of a pair of legs, his back transformed midway into a tail. The green scales reflected the bright sun and shined brightly.

I got closer to the creature lying in front of me. I lowered myself and slowly reached my hand to touch his face.

And just as my fingers grazed his cheek, the mysterious man started coughing. I almost jumped from fright, but calmly stayed in place. His breath got hard, it sounded almost as if he was unable to breath.

Then it hit me…

I quickly stood up and wrapped my hands around the man. I raised him up from the hot sand and dragged him into the water. I could feel my trousers soaking in cold water as I ventured deeper into the sea.

When I was neck deep into the water I finally gently laid the man into the water. His red hair slowly spread around, now floating around him like a halo. I lowered his head slowly, the water surrounding his features like a transparent casket.

Then from the shore I heard loud screams. I turned my head in that direction only to see a group of people slowly walking closer to me.

I looked down to look at the man I was holding only to notice that his eyes were starting to open slowly. I let one of my hands travel from his back to his cheek. I gently touched his face, making him open his eyes fully.

I smiled at him softly as I slowly moved my hands away from him. He stayed there, not moving. He slowly extended his own hand and moved it towards me. He placed it on my heart, making it beat uncontrollably. Then he moved it again, but just when he was about to touch my face, shouting from the shore grew louder, making him flinch.

‘You have to go now.’ I said to him quietly. He looked me in the eyes, I could see that he understood me. His eyes moved around, almost as if he tried to remember my face.

I put my hands on his bare shoulders and gently pushed him away from me.

‘Go…’ I whispered. He looked me in the eyes for one last time and then turned around and left.

I took a deep breath, not sure how to feel. My heart ached as he left me, but I knew I couldn’t stop him.

I turned around and started walking to the shore. As I reached the beach, the group of people quickly ran up to me.

‘Your Majesty! We were looking for you.’ one of the men said as he quickly scanned down my body. ‘What happened, Prince Hendery?’ he asked and motioned his hand at my wet attire.

‘Nothing… I just needed to return something to the sea.’ I said with a small smile as I looked back in the direction of the water.

Will I ever be able to see you again?

* * *

_And the blue of his eyes, I will never_

_f_ _orget. Bright like the water of a clear_

_Lagoon. Shiny like the light of the moon_

_under the surface of a sea._

_Those eyes I will remember forever, as_

_the eyes of my saviour who I’ve_

_given my heart to._

* * *

The cold wind was hitting my face as the sun was going down in the distance. Only small parts of the sky were left colored in warm colors. The night was slowly taking over.

My eyes scanned the surface of the sea once again. I was hoping to see something, someone. The hollow feeling in my chest longed to see the man again. For unknown reasons I couldn’t help but think about him.

The memory of his touch never escaped my mind, no matter how much I tried. My mind and my heart were in pain from not being around him. Was I under some curse?

Suddenly a cold shiver ran down my spine. The feeling of being watched made me snap out of my thoughts. My hand instinctively went to the left side of my waist and grabbed the hilt of my sword.

‘There’s no need to fight, young prince…’ I heard a quiet voice say from behind me. I looked back, trying not to make any sudden moves.

I grabbed my sword and slowly pulled out the sword from its scabbard. I turned around rapidly and pointed the sword in front of me, only to be met with nothing. I looked around the room, but couldn’t spot anyone.

‘Your sword is useless, my prince…’ a whisper sounded through the room. I glanced around, trying to identify the location of it.

Suddenly the blade of my sword started glowing. The bright red color kept traveling through it until it got close to my hand. The hilt, along with the rest of my weapon became flaming hot. I let go of my only defence and just when it hit the floor, a figure appeared before me.

‘Your iron toys can’t hurt me.’ words left the mysterious person’s mouth. I looked at him, my breath short. I was defenceless.

‘Who are you?’ I asked the man. He only laughed under his breath and looked me in the eyes.

‘You may not recognize me, but I know you've heard of me. However my identity is not important now.’ he said quietly and started to slowly walk around the room.

‘What could be important then?’ I asked as I started to slowly move toward the doors.

‘You, my prince. You are important right now. And I’ve decided to offer you my assistance.’ he said slowly, his eyes never left mine. His gaze made me shiver.

‘Why would I need your assistance?’ I asked as I stopped in front of the doors, my hand slowly grasping the doorknob. I knew I had to act quickly.

‘You are in danger my prince…’ he started. My hand was slowly opening the doors. I was almost out.

‘...your heart have been stolen by a merman.’ my hand froze. I slowly looked up to him to see him staring at me.

‘What do you mean?’ I asked, not sure if what I heard just now was possible.

‘Merpeople are a very selfish creatures… All they want is to possess everything. And one of them have taken something from you too.’ he said as he moved towards me slowly.

My heart was beating fast. Was it true? Maybe that was the reason why I couldn’t get him off my mind since that day?

‘Why would you help me?’ I asked as I faced him. His face unchanged as he looked away from me for a moment.

‘A thing that I owned was stolen too… and I’ll help you so you can retrieve both of them.’ he said simply and took a step away from me.

I couldn’t stop thinking, trying to understand what was happening. I wasn’t sure if what the man said was real, but at the same time I didn’t know if he had lied.

‘What would I need to do?’ I asked him quietly. His eyes changed a bit as I spoke those words. His face formed a small smile as he scanned my face.

‘It’s quite simple, I give you something that will transform you into a merman for a while so you can find what was stolen… However, I need a payment.’ he said as he paced around the room.

‘Payment? I will get your thing back to you, why would I pay?’ I asked suspicious. He stopped for a second but quickly continued his endless walk.

‘Hmm… think of it as a pledge. Once I get my thing back, I’ll return to you what I took.’ he explained slowly.

‘And what would it be?’ I asked nervously. He stopped completely at my words and slowly turned to face me. ‘What will you take?’

‘ _Your eyes._ ’

* * *

_A single figure laying on the bottom of_

_the sea. His chest was raising but he_

_didn’t move. He looked like a stone figure,_

_sculptured by the best craftsman._

_My fingers glazed his face, I wasn’t sure_

_if he was real. He looked like_

_someone from my dreams._

* * *

I felt a soft touch on my face. A hand slowly traveled across my forehead and went down, only to stop at my chin. The sudden energy I felt made me open my eyes.

I saw a pair of eyes looking at me, a person I couldn’t recognize was leaning above me. As soon as he noticed that I was awake he got away from me and turned to his right. 

I looked in the same direction he was facing only to see the man I knew. His red hair were moving softly, almost as if the soft wind was playing with them. He looked at the other man and nodded his head at him, a soft smile on his lips.

The unfamiliar man bowed slightly and slowly left the room. As he got further I could see more of his posture, and one thing to catch my eyes was a tail.

My eyes widened and I sit up frantically, was this really happening right now? I looked down, trying to see my feet, only to see a dark blue tail. I put my hand on it, not sure if what I was seeing was real.

“ _Are you okay?_ ” A voice rang through my head. I jumped surprised, not knowing what had happened. It was almost as if someone entered my mind and spoke from inside of me.

Then I felt a hand touch my shoulder gently, making me look back again. The red haired man was looking at me, his eyes worried.

“ _Are you okay?_ ” The voice sounded again. Was it him? Was he the one who was speaking to me?

I nodded my head softly as an answer. The man smiled and slowly moved his and from my shoulder.

“ _My name is Yuta. I’ve found you on the border of our kingdom._ ” Yuta? I’ve never heard this name before. Yet it fit him so well.

I opened my mouth to reply to him, but no sound left me. I grabbed my throat surprised. Still trying to make my voice audible. Yuta was looking at me curious.

“ _You can’t talk?_ ” He finally asked me, making me look up to him. I shook my head defeated, my voice was gone.

“ _It’s okay, I’ll be your voice_ ” He said softly and smiled at me. The bright look on his face made my heart beat faster. He was the one who stole my heart, I cannot trust him.

* * *

_Although he looked strong, he was_

_vulnerable. His whole being made me_

_feel needed._

_But at the same time my mind was lost._

_Lost memories were trying to surface, yet_

_I couldn’t recognize who he was._

_Have we met?_

* * *

I was looking at Yuta who was busy talking to one of the guards. My hands were busy holding on to a necklace that was given to my by the wizard. I sighed in my head as I recalled his words.

_"The power of the necklace will last only a week. You have to find something for me before the time runs out. If you won't make it on time, you will die at the bottom of the sea."_

I knew that time was slowly running out, but I wasn't able to find what he wanted yet. And at the same time, I felt like I didn't want to find it.

Being around Yuta has been surprisingly different than I thought it would be. He tried his best to make me feel comfortable in an unfamiliar place. He went out of his way to make me feel included, even though I wasn't able to meet others of his kind.

The wizard told me merpeople were selfish and cruel, yet they never acted like it. They were kind. Kinder than people on the land.

_'What are you thinking about?'_ A soft voice rang through my head, making me snap out of my thoughts. I looked up only to see Yuta staring at me with a small smile.

I only shook my head at him, trying to tell him that it was nothing. He nodded and then looked around, before his eyes came back to look at me.

' _I actually want to show you something, come on._ ' He said, his voice mysterious. Before I could react he turned around and swam away slowly, leaving me alone for a second.

I quickly started to make my way after him, trying my best to catch up. I saw him turn his head around a few times to see if I was still behind him, only to continue his swim to a place I didn't recognize.

After some time he finally stopped in front of a door and waiter for me to catch up. When I was finally next to him he opened the door slowly and gestured to me to come inside the room.

I slowly swam inside and as soon as I did, I felt a wave of energy go through my body. It felt powerful but not bad.

' _You feel it don't you_?' Yuta asked me as he swam closer to me. I nodded my head and he smiled at me.

' _It's the Life Stone._ ' He said as he grabbed my hand and slowly directed me to one of the walls.

There, in a small cabinet curved inside of the wall, was a small stone. It looked a bit like a diamond, but was filled with brightness that shouldn't be found in the bottom of the ocean. I instantly knew this was the stone I was supposed to get.

' _I wanted to show it to you, because I feel this connection to you. I don't know where this came from, but I just can't shake the feeling that I've met you._ ' He said with a smile as he looked at me. My heart started beating fast, I couldn't control it anymore.

I knew one thing at this point, _my mission was a failure_. Because I wouldn't be able to take anything from Yuta. Not even my heart that he stolen.

* * *

_His dark eyes were filled with so many_

_emotions. I felt like I was close to giving_

_up my heart to him._

_Only if it wasn't already taken by_

_my blue-eyed savior._

* * *

The night had fallen quickly and it was time for me and Yuta to part our ways. He made sure to get me back to my room while I was trying to not think of anything.

It would be the last time I would see him. And he didn't know that.

_'I'll see you tomorrow.'_ His voice rang through my head, making me look up to him. I couldn't help but feel sadness in my heart as I looked at his face.

I nodded my head and headed into the room that was given to me. I stayed there for some time to give Yuta some time to leave. And when time passed I left the room and headed away, trying to not look back.

Because I knew that if I looked back even once, I wouldn't be able to leave.

* * *

_His eyes were clouded by sadness._

_And I couldn't find an explanation for it._

_Was it my fault?_

_I knew that the thought of his feelings_

_wouldn't let me sleep. And because of_

_that, before I even knew, I've found myself_

_going back to him._

* * *

The moment my head surfaced from under the water, I took a big breath in. It has been so long since I've breathed the air.

I slowly swam in the direction of the shore, the lit up houses making it easy for me to find a way. When I was only meters away from the beach I saw a dark figure appear from the thin air. _He was there._

I got closer and started to drag my body onto the beach. When I was finally able to sit on the sand I too the necklace of my neck, making my tail disappear, and tossed it toward the man.

The wizard looked down at the necklace that was laying by his feet and then back at me. His red eyes were glowing angrily at me.

'I couldn’t do it.' I told him as I slowly raise from the sand, my legs wobbly as I tried to keep my balance. 'I'm returning the necklace, now give me back my eyes.'

'This wasn't a part of our deal.' he hissed as he slowly raised the necklace from the sand.

'I wasn't able to get what you wanted.' I said my voice hoarse after not using it for so long.

'Foolish prince…' he said under his breath. 'You're just as useless as other humans.' he hissed angrily and turned to look at me again.

His eyes were now burning, he moved towards me quickly and I didn't even notice as a sword appeared in his hand. But before he could hurt me, I felt a hand grab my arm and slowly pull me back into the water.

I was met eye to eye with Yuta, he was looking at me probably trying to tell me something.

'I can't hear you.' I tell him and he sighed before pushing me into the waves. And he kept pushing my shoulders to make me move further.

I stumbled over my feet, my body flying underwater. Before my head got stuck under the waves I noticed the wizard slowly making his way towards us, getting closer to Yuta whose back was turned to him. The blade he was holding shined in the moonlight.

I had to think quickly. I grabbed Yuta's hand and pulled him towards me. I hugged him tightly and turned us around.

Then… a piercing pain shot through my back. The feeling of my blood slowly oozing from my body made my sight go black.

And with each second, I felt like I was slowly falling into the darkness. Until I was swallowed whole.

* * *

_The smell of blood hit me. The life in_

_his eyes was slowly leaving._

_I looked behind him and faced the man._

_He will pay._

_And he will regret ever hurting him._

* * *

* * *

_The legend says that centuries ago, Gods picked out souls that were too pure to leave the world and gave them another life. They got changed into immortal beings that were left on the bottom of the sea, far away from the cruelty of humans._

_However once a mermaid got in contact with a human prince, but he was different from others. He was kind, his heart and soul were pure of hate._

_That's why, when he decided to risk his life for a creature he was not familiar with, he was seen by the Gods that, not only punished his killer, but gave him a gift that nobody else could possess._

_They gave him a second chance, to live with creatures that were just as good as him, at the bottom of the sea. With a merman he saved._


End file.
